


This is my nightmare

by StilesHale91



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Belts, Bleeding, Blood, Camping, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drunkenness, Eichen | Echo House, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Hospital Sex, Karaoke, Kissing, Licking, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Medicine, Memories, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Mutilation, Nogitsune, Orgasm, Out of Character, Out of Character Sheriff, Pain, Panic Attacks, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Plot Twists, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Punishment, Rape, Repressed Memories, Spanking, Stabbing, Suffering, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Summer, Swearing, Truth or Dare, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING!! Everyone please read the tags first.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!! Everyone please read the tags first.

“Don’t forget your medication.” 

“I’ve already packed it in, dad.” Stiles said as he was walking down the stairs with the stuffed sport bag on his left shoulder, while he was on his phone, texting Scott. They’ve been planning to go on this weekend getaway for a long time now, just him, Scott and Liam, to finally relax and have some fun. “I’m leaving, dad.” Stiles tossed his bag down at the front door, returning the big hug he got from his dad, smiling up at him. “We’ll be back Monday morning.”

“Take care, Stiles and don’t mix alcohol with your pills.”

“I know dad, I won’t. Okay…um well, see you on Monday then.” He was relieved somehow to finally leave Beacon Hills behind for a while, not as if he wouldn’t have liked the place but it was just nice to have a weekend without any kind of disasters happening around them. Once he picked up Scott and Liam, seeing the street sign which showed he was leaving Beacon Hills, it filled his body with a fresh new energy and felt free, turning up the volume loud on the radio. He grinned as Liam leaned forward holding onto the two passenger seats and the three of them began to sing along California from the Phantom Planet. It was better than hanging out in Beacon Hills, going for a jog there, listening to relaxing music, having a warm bath, drinking with Scott, the fact itself to leave Beacon Hills behind felt so good for Stiles, just like he was able to suddenly get rid of all the bad memories, nightmares, horrific events. The journey down to the vast forest which the three boys picked for a camp spot was two hours ride away, but it wasn’t boring at all with the boys, they joked around, sang the best hits along with the radio, stopping to buy some burritos.  
It took about an hour to find the right camping spot at a small meadow among the woods, Stiles letting Scott and Liam to set up the tent as he was rather clumsy with such things meanwhile he gathered some sticks for the night campfire. When he got back he frowned a little seeing some boys nearby setting up a tent as well. The forest was so vast and he couldn’t believe that group had to camp at the same spot where they were. Soon his mood was broken down even more when he recognized one of the boys in the group stepping over to them. 

“Jackson? What the hell are you doing here?!”

“Nice to see you too Stiles. Do you have any problem that I’m here?” The brunette boy glanced behind the other’s back sort of feeling the rest of his friends were werewolves as well. “I’m only spending my holiday here, might drop a visit at Lydia.”

“Maybe that wouldn’t be a good idea, Jackson.”

“Oh are you still desperately in love with her?”

“I..I’m not but if you lay one finger on her, or just even say something I swear you’ll regret it.”

“Well this forest is big enough for all of us, so guess it won’t mean any problem.” Stiles was just about to feel proud that a guy like Jackson finally stopped being a jerk to him and it didn’t result in further arguments or even more, but he rolled his eyes when Scott and Liam stepped beside him. 

“Who’s that?” Liam asked as he looked up at Stiles, crinkling his nose as the brunette boy wrapped an arm around him. 

“Jackson. He used to be in our school, but we don’t have to talk to him, we weren’t exactly good friends.” They boy said as he walked back to their tent with Liam. 

Stiles’ mood was shitty because of Jackson and his pack’s presence, but it just went even worse when around sunset Scott came back and told them they got invited over to Jackson and his friends for a little dinner around the camp fire. Even though Stiles tried to talk Scott out of it, but it was useless as apparently Jackson had some kind of special beer with just the safe amount of wolfsbane in it which made it possible for them to get drunk. Stiles didn’t want to go with them but as Liam and Scott insisted he eventually joined them, taking a can of coke with him as he didn’t want to drink, he knew like a half can of beer wouldn’t matter even with his pills but he just wasn’t in the mood to drink alcohol. The special beer made all the werewolves drunk in a rather short time, Liam already was lying on the ground with half lidded eyes, a thin guy from Jackson’s pack was snorting loudly, but the rest were pretty much awake, unfortunately. 

“Truth or dare, Stiles?” Jackson asked chuckling for no reason and gulped from his beer just as if he wouldn’t have had enough for the night.

“I told you, I’m not playing.” Stiles huffed and wrapped his arms around his legs.

“Come on bro, it’s just a game.” Scott’s persistence eventually broke him and Stiles sighed as he glanced aside at Jackson.

“Truth.”

“Okay…are you a virgin?”

“I’m not answering that.”

“Awww god, you’re a virgin, fuck. You’re seventeen and still a virgin?” Jackson asked now with laughter however Stiles had enough when he saw Scott was snickering as well and he stormed back to their tent. He mainly blamed himself for joining Jackson and his pack for the night, he could have known it wouldn’t be fun. Moreover he wasn’t even drunk or in a good mood at all, so it just made it all worse. Just when he was about to change into his pyjama, the brunette boy gasped as he saw Jackson entering the blue tent smirking down at him.

“Get the fuck out of here Jackson.” 

“Aww I only came to say I’m so sorry Stiles, but I’ll make it up to you okay?” Jackson flopped down beside Stiles who froze down for a few minutes as Jackson began to undo his belt. “I’ll take your virginity, after all it’s a favour I’m doing here.” The next thing which snapped Stiles’ brain back awake was when he felt Jackson’s palm on his crotch, startling the other as Stiles cried out extremely loud, he began to scream and cry while his whole body was shaking just like he was in a shock. “Hey…hey calm…down.” Jackson immediately pulled his palm out when the other reacted panicked like that and began to retreat from the tent in haste. Stiles was sobbing now hysterically when Scott and Liam approached him and pushed them away before he walked out of the tent and began to run away inside the dark woods, eventually stopping once he ran out of air and snuggled up to a tree, continuing to cry quietly, but then he heard the low sinister voice what he’s been hearing since the day he’s saved his father from the Darach. 

“You know you just have to set me free and I’d always protect you Stiles.”

“Go away! I don’t want to hurt anyone, I know that’s what you want, so you can become strong enough to leave my body.”

“What would be so wrong about it? To kill Jackson? Who took Lydia from you? Even if he mistreated her he was her boyfriend and not you. Now here he is again, making fun of you about something which is a lie.” The brunette boy’s body shivered from the other’s sinister voice and pressed his palms tight against his ears but it didn’t help to prevent hearing the low voice. 

“It wasn’t a lie, I’m still a virgin.” He mumbled as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

“You’re not a virgin Stiles, maybe you don’t know, but I can assure you, you aren’t. It won’t be you Stiles who’d kill them but me, all you have to do is get the wolfsbane from Jackson’s bag and use that with the dagger I put into your sport bag, wrapped into the orange towel.”

Stiles didn’t answer anything to that only stayed there in the forest till he calmed down eventually walking back to the tent and lied down between Scott and Liam, telling them he wasn’t in the mood to talk about what has happened. Stiles’ heartbeating was fast and he wasn’t nervous about Scott hearing it because the alpha didn’t know he was worked up like that because he was considering to murder down Jackson and his pack. But eventually Stiles felt too tired and soon fell asleep, only waking up in the morning for Scott’s whistling nearby. He was alone in the tent, so quickly changed back to his jeans and red hoodie before he walked outside rolling his eyes as Scott was peeing in a close distance without feeling any shame. 

“Hey, you’re awake.” Stiles shot a smile towards Scott once he’s finished and began to walk up towards him. “I was talking with Liam and we can go back home.”

“No, I really don’t want that, because then dad would immediately suspect there’s something wrong, and I just wouldn’t want to lie to him…it’s really fine.”

“Great, because there’s some good news, that Jackson and his pack have left, probably early in the morning.” However just then Stiles’ calmness seemed to fade away, because Jackson just wasn’t the type to leave like that, he’d not miss the chance to mock and bully him for the rest of the weekend. 

“You actually saw them leaving?”

“No, only the result of the empty spot where their camp was.” Scott shrugged before he walked back to the tent. 

“Where’s Liam?” Stiles asked as he followed his friend watching how he began to pack out some canned food from his backpack. 

“Running some laps, he said he’d not want to fall out of shape even if it’s a holiday. I know, he can get to your nerves sometimes.” Stiles forced a little chuckling for that comment before he left and first just walked then he began to run trying to find the blonde boy because maybe he saw something. He didn’t have to look for a long time as soon he was pinned down onto the ground. 

“Ouch…Jesus Liam.” Liam looked really worried and gently helped Stiles up to sit beside him, apologizing as he wasn’t expecting to run into him. “Nevermind, but I just wanted to ask if you’ve seen Jackson leaving the forest by any chance?” 

“No. I caught his scent at a nearby river but maybe they went for canoeing or whatever, but I’m just happy, he was a real jerk with you.”

“Thanks Liam.” Stiles smiled honestly, especially when the boy gave him a hug. He really liked Liam, even though he was able to piss him off sometimes or be too annoying but behind all that he was really sweet and nice to him. “We should be heading back now, okay?” Stiles suggested as those big blue eyes met his look, he didn’t have any supernatural talent therefore he didn’t feel how fast Liam’s heart was beating when the two of them were on their own, so he stood up and walked back to their little camp with him. The rest of the weekend getaway was fabulous, just the way Stiles imagined it to be, lot of fooling around, hiking, talking a lot, making funny impressions of their teachers, spooky stories by the camp fire, just as idyllic as in a youth novel. He was even a bit disappointed when it was time to leave. Driving through the border of Beacon Hills felt like as if a stone was put back onto his soul and heart, it made him wonder he’d not even stay here if his friends and father wouldn’t be in this town. His room didn’t make him feel any better, somehow he preferred sleepovers at Scott’s or Liam’s place. He hugged his pillow to himself as he rested his eyes on the photo of him and his mother when he was only a little boy then sighed closing his eyes. “Did you kill them? Did you kill Jackson and the others?” Stiles asked quietly waiting for the familiar sinister voice tone to reply but he heard nothing. Was it possible that it was over? That the strange noises in his head stopped for good? Maybe that door was finally closed in his brain?


	2. Chapter 2

The medicine’s lid looked rather weary as Stiles kept spinning it on and back the glass, the boy trying to recall how long he’s been taking them, he couldn’t tell the exact time but it was long, eventually he placed it back onto his bedside table looking up at the ceiling of his room, then jumped once someone climbed in through the open window in his room. He couldn’t even breathe, move or say anything because looking at the other boy felt like he was looking into the mirror, with the slightest differences in clothing and the really pale skin with those dark eyes. “Who..”

“Spare me from the unnecessary questions you already know Stiles…rather ask me what’s been going on in your mind since you’ve left the camp.”

“Did you kill Jackson and…”

“I said spare me from the unnecessary ones, but of course I did, well while I was still inside you but right after that I gained enough power to leave your body. But now, ask the real question what was in your head.” Void Stiles demanded on his sinister voice tone and walked over to the boy’s bed, sitting down on its edge then gently ran his hand on the blanket while he was humming quietly. “Just ask it, Stiles. Osoreru koto wa arimasen.” Stiles heard him speaking Japanese before a few times earlier on but of course he didn’t understand it at all. He was shocked of course about what happened to Jackson but he knew he couldn’t undo it, and a little part in him felt relieved that the biggest bully wouldn’t be able to bother him nor others. 

“I don’t know what else should I ask.” 

“Of course you know. Don’t you think it was uncommon how you reacted when Jackson touched you?”

“Uncommon? He tried to rape me…what else should I’ve done? Let him?”

“Come on Stiles, you know your reaction means more than your current panic of being raped by that jerk.” Stiles frowned when the other scooted closer to him on the bed and rested his head on his shoulder. “Come little children. I’ll take thee away. Into a land of enchantment. Come little children. The time’s come to play. Here in my garden of shadows.” Suddenly goosebumps ran along Stiles’ skin as the dark souled boy beside him began to sing to him the creepiest way it was possible. “Try to remember Stiles… Follow, sweet children. I’ll show thee the way. Through all the pain and the sorrows. Weep not poor children. For life is this way. Murdering beauty and passions.”

“..When…mum died…dad and I used to watch this film for kids..after bedtime..I…I really liked this song.” Stiles said not evening remembering watching this with his father till that moment when his dark self began to sing the lullaby for him.

“Hush now, dear children. It must be this way. To weary of life and deceptions. Rest now, my children. For soon we’ll away. Into the calm and the quiet.” The dark souled boy continued to sing when he eventually slipped arm around Stiles’ chest. “Ten year old Stiles was really sad about losing his mother, right? Did daddy comfort you, Stiles? Did he hug you like this?” The low sinister voice came as the other pressed his tongue against the boy’s neck feeling the salty teardrops on the other’s skin while he slipped his right hand to wrap his fingers around the boy’s crotch.

“I…I..don’t know..I…” Stiles’ whole body was shaking now, soon starting to cry even more. 

“Come little children. I’ll take thee away. Into a land of enchantment. Come little children. The time’s come to play. Here in my garden of shadows.”

“Oh God….no…” Void Stiles let Stiles snuggle to him, the other’s shoulder was shaking from the way he was sobbing into the other’s chest. “How…how could he?” Stiles panted as he held tight onto the other boy all the memories coming back in flash to him. “All those nights..he….oh no..” Stiles broke out into more panicked crying the other shushing him gently as he rocked him in his arms. Few hours passed till they were cuddled up like that when eventually Stiles was able to talk again. “Why did you make me remember?”

“Would it been better to die without remembering it?”

“But apart from….from…the pain I feel now…what good it does?” 

“You won’t have to do anything from now on I only wanted to make you remember, leave the rest for me.”

“You…what do you want to do? You won’t hurt my dad, right?” Stiles asked as he was still struggling with his tears looking up into the other’s cold eyes. 

“Pack some clothes and stay over at Liam’s house, his parents won’t alert or talk to your father that you’re staying over, with Scott, Melissa would definitely tell the sheriff. I’ll help you.” 

“Wait….what’s your name?” Stiles sniffled as he reached over to pull out some Kleenex. 

“You can call me Nogitsune.” He began to pull out Stiles’ favourite clothes putting them into a big backpack, watching how Stiles got off his bed with disgust now remembering clearly what kind of sick and dirty things have happened there. “You stay over Liam’s place, and ask him to keep quiet about you staying over, you can’t go outside, also I’m taking your phone away, once everything will be settled I’ll go to get you.” When Stiles walked to the window the Nogitsune grabbed onto his wrist tightly. “Promise me you won’t say a word about me to anyone.”

“I promise…be careful…” Stiles said eventually as he left through the window with the Nogitsune’s help, the boy climbing back up into the room then walked along to Stiles’ father’s room, entering without knocking. 

“Hey daddy.”

“Stiles. I didn’t even hear your arrival. How was the camping?”

“Oh nothing bad, if not that a boy tried to rape me, but there wasn’t anything unfamiliar about that for me.” He said without any emotions in his voice, can’t believing how this man even dared to look at him or talk to him without feeling guilt or feeling the urge to end his life for what he’s done. 

“What? What happened? Who was it?”

“Gosh look at you, all worried now like a sweet carrying father.” The Nogitsune said as he stepped to the sheriff. “Do you want me to suck you off dad?” He asked as he pressed a kiss onto the older man’s neck, chuckling evilly when the man pushed him off. 

“What’s gotten into you Stiles?! Are you on some drugs?!”

“What’s wrong daddy? Am I too old for you now? Huh?!” The Nogitsune yelled while he was glaring with his dead look at the older man. “He was fucking TEN YEARS OLD you sick monster!!” He grinned how now the sheriff seemed to be scared and panicked. “Oh you should be scared daddy, but that’s not enough for me, Stiles was more than scared. Watashi wa anata ga kurushimu yō ni narimasu!” He stepped closer to the sheriff and grabbed roughly onto his wrists looking into the other’s eyes while he pressed his lap against the other’s. “You won’t even get hard, right? Would it be better daddy if I’d put on a footie pyjama or suck on my thumb?” 

“Stiles…stop…” 

“I WILL STOP WHEN I WISH TO STOP!”

“Kiddo, we…we can talk it through…”

“Don’t ‘kiddo’ me.” He pressed his nose against the man’s neck and grabbed onto his wrists, soon finding a pair of handcuffs what he used on him, walking over to the man’s computer, smirking once he opened a video folder full of old video recording of small Stiles, biking, playing with his toys, or having bath, singing, telling a story. “These are what gets you off, right? Jerking your thick cock off while you’re watching old videos of your son?” He opened one of the videos where Stiles was around eleven doing somersaults in the backyard. The demon glared over at John sensing the arousal on him already, before he deleted the whole folder. “Would it rather put you off if I’d fuck you? I bet it would, but even I am not sinking that low, Well, see you later daddy.” The Nogitsune said as he left the room then the house as well. He was a demon, an evil soul whose only duty was to gain more and more power to destroy everyone but here he was feeling emotionally involved in Stiles’ life. He wanted to take a revenge, to help this boy. Later on he ended up at a pub, knowing most people usually drank when they were too stressed out, alcohol didn’t have a big effect on him, he listened to some horrible karaoke performances while he was sitting at the bar smirking once he saw the sheriff entering with Scott as well. “Hilarious.” The Nogitsune grinned before he walked over to the stage taking the micro out of a guy’s hand who was anyway barely able to stand. “Okay people, I dedicate this song to my perfect father. I love you so much daddy.” After choosing the hit he held his eyes on Scott then back on his father. “You've got me shaking from the way you're talking. My heart is breaking but there's no use crying. What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes. If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die.” He saw the sheriff was about to walk up to the stage but saw Scott holding onto him, oh marvelous, now the little alpha was on the sheriff’s side. He just blessed his brain for sending Stiles to Liam and not to Scott. “Sticks and stones could break my bones. But anything you say will only fuel my lungs. Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts. If this is love I don't wanna be loved. You pollute the room with a filthy tongue. Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up. Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts. If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck. Before an audience of death. You could be the corpse and I could be the killer. If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner. You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer. Everything you say is like music to my ears. You could be the corpse and I could be the killer. If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner. You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer. Everything you say is like music to my, music to my ears.” The Nogitsune continued singing the song and however the sheriff and Scott were planning something, the whole pub now had their eyes on the three of them, so he thought it’s time for a little lyric improvisation. “Daddy tucked me in once he’s turned off the lights. I felt his cock right between my thighs. He fucked me so hard when I was ten. He made me come daily in my bed…” He burst out into hysterical laughing when Scott pulled the microphone off his hand and began to pull him off the stage. 

“Come on Stiles, you drank too much, I’m taking you home.” And just because the Nogitsune wanted everything to go according to his plan he didn’t protest and just let the two take him home, just waiting for the right moment when Scott would finally leave the house and it would be just him and Stiles’ father. He got up from the bed his cold feet landing on the wooden floor once he walked towards the door stopping for a second when he saw a Pan’s Labyrinth themed music box and slipped it into his pants’ pocket before he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. 

“Dad?” He asked with an innocent look seeing his father was sipping on his whiskey in the kitchen, smirking inside how finally some kind of guilt started to fill the man’s heart. “Do you remember this?” He asked on the tiniest voice he could, before he pulled up the music box and opened its top after he was humming along with the sweet lullaby as he put it down onto the kitchen table. He walked over to one of the drawers lifting up a sharp big knife, watching his eyes in the reflection of its surface. “I’m sorry about the afternoon dad…I probably drank too much and took in my pills too.” He hid the knife behind his back as he walked over to the older Stilinski, grinning wide as he saw he was rubbing his eyes from the tears which were about to roll down his cheek. 

“I’m….I’m so sorry Stiles..”

“Well. Maybe Stiles would forgive you, but Stiles isn’t here right now.” The Nogitsune looked back dead into the other’s eyes before he stabbed the knife into the other’s chest, continuously till the sheriff collapsed on the floor. “I won’t kill you yet, first I will cut of your dick.” The demon smiled wide as he took the other’s pants and underwear off, cutting into the soft skin. “Ooups I’m sorry, well I’m not a surgeon after all, but now it’ll come off completely.” He snickered evilly as he heard the older male shouting, yelling and crying in deep pain as he mutilated his penis. “Just to make sure.” The Nogitsune said to the now unconscious man as he stabbed the knife few more times into the other’s chest and stomach, dropping the knife once he saw it was enough. 

 

When Liam opened the entrance door he only heard the creepy music box playing somewhere inside the house. “Stiles? Are you here? I…I just came to see if you’re alright…I was just worried I guess…I don’t blame you though…after what Jackson did, the least I would have done too, to get myself drunk…God….” The blonde boy’s eyes widened and he felt himself freezing down once he saw the puddle of blood around Stiles’ father and the boy beside him rocking back and forth covered in blood. “Stiles….what…what happened? Jesus…” Liam immediately crouched down to the boy gently wrapping his arms around him and stroked those brunette locks as the other broke out into tears. 

 

“Patient #103. Name: Stiles Stilinski. Age: 17. Killed his father, stabbed him approximately forty times, mutilated his genitals. Patient keeps telling some kind of an evil demon committed the murder, called, the Nogitsune. There were lately bought Japanese grammar books and dictionary in the boy’s room. Patient was previously diagnosed with ADHD, anxiety, and got treated by medications. New diagnose: Dissociative identity disorder. So far two identities are known.” The psychiatrist in his middle thirties paused the tape as he opened the other file glancing at the details before he continued. “Patient #104. Name: Liam Dunbar. Age: 15. Found patient #103 beside Sheriff Stilinski's corpse, then wanted to leave the town with Stiles, when they were stopped by a police car he killed two police officers with some kind of sharp blade as their necks were cut up deep. Dunbar was diagnosed with IED, wasn’t treated as he refused to take his medicines. My diagnose: IED with Psychopathic behavior.” Once he stopped the recording the doctor took of his half rimmed black glasses and wiped its surface clean with his white shirt, putting it back again as he raised his dark brown eyes onto the two teenage boys sitting front of him. “I hope you don’t mind my old fashioned way of recording, boys.” Stiles was silent as he was rocking on the chair and kept chewing his finger and nails with anxiety while Liam was gently stroking his other hand before he raised his eyes onto their psychiatrist. 

“We don’t mind Dr. Thredson.” Liam said as he shifted on the leather seat, wrapping one of his arm around Stiles as the boy’s body began to shake violently.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why didn’t you just leave me behind?” It was great to hear Stiles’ voice again, the loads of pills he was getting along with the sedative injections didn’t really make it possible for the two boys to be able to talk to each other. Liam pressed a gentle kiss onto the boy’s temple before he began to fondle his dark locks. 

“I care for you, more than a friend should.” Liam whispered into the other’s ear smiling how the boy kissed his cheek and cuddled closer to him. The hospital, the corridors, their room was worse than a prison. Some sort of darkness and creepiness filling every single corner of the institution. Liam wondered why a mental hospital couldn’t be colourful and bright. How was it supposed to help to be in there when the place itself emitted depression? 

“Are you sure about tonight?”

“We need to try, they put us into ice cold tubs, as if we’d be in Middle Ages…what if next time they’d electro shock us, because that didn’t turn out well for that bold dude.” Liam whispered as he looked over towards a middle aged man in a wheelchair, his saliva dripping down along his chin. “Maybe it’s our only chance to escape…”

“But what if I’m still ill? I can’t believe I murdered my dad..the horrible way I did.”

“You’re not ill and you’re not dangerous…Dr. Thredson himself told that it happened because of the repressed memories, and when Jackson touched you it made you remember, it just snapped and with the help of that stronger part of you…well you revenged what happened to you back then…it would have been useless to accuse him, you didn’t have any evidences…I’m on your side Stiles.” Stiles’ heart was beating fast as he held his eyes on those ocean blue ones, and gently cupped the younger boy’s cheek. 

“Why are you so nice to me, Liam?”

“Well…I thought it was rather obvious.” He looked up once a nurse stepped up to them, handling two pills and plastic glasses with water in it. Liam didn’t mind to be interrupted like that because even though he stood up for Stiles he was still scared to confess his true feelings for the boy.  
When the night came and they were back inside their room Liam waited beside the door, knowing already that Miss Danoff was on duty to walk along the corridors that night, checking if everything was alright, make sure everyone was asleep. The blonde boy leaned onto his tip toes peeking out then once the nurse was close enough he got into position, and hid beside the door. 

“Nurse! Please! Stiles is having a fit!” Stiles began to act as if he was indeed struggling while Liam waited in the darkness till the young nurse entered, then as they agreed the blonde boy grabbed onto her from behind while Stiles quickly used some rags to tie it around her mouth then they tied her out to the bed. “Come on quickly.” Liam whispered while he quickly ran to the door to look and make sure no one was coming. He glanced back when the taller boy poked his shoulder, dressed in the nurses’ outfit. Liam shot one last glance at the nurse lying on their bed only in her bra and underwear, just to make sure she was tied out properly. When they were on the corridor, Liam let Stiles to hold his arm roughly, they had to count with the possibility that a guard or nurse will cross their way. With every single step Liam and Stiles’ breathing was becoming more even, their nervousness less, knowing they were close to get out of this place. Both of them gasped once they heard oncoming footsteps, but there was no other way to go, they walked far enough from the ward, they thought it’d be risky to go back again, so they just walked along. Liam gulped as the only thing echoing on the corridor was Stiles’ high heels’ clinking against the floor, and the oncoming footsteps of someone else. 

“Good evening Miss Danoff. Where are you taking Dunbar?” It was rather dark, only some energy saving lights were on so their psychiatrist probably didn’t recognize immediately that it was Stiles in the nurse's outfit. Liam only had to whisper to his friend to run and the both of them began to, but after few meters, as Stiles wasn’t used to high heels fell, dragging Liam onto the floor with him. They tried to get up again and run but by then Dr. Thredson was there, eventhough there was two of them against one man, they were weaker than him. Soon they found themselves in the doctor’s office, sighing once he came back, locking the door after himself. “Miss Danoff won’t report you two, I told her I’ll take care of you. It’d not be a pleasing reputation of me but neither of you boys if the hospital’s CEO would happen to find out about this little accident.”

“I thought you’re the hospital’s CEO, you narcissistic prick.”

“Watch your language with me Liam, I think you two are already in deep trouble.”

“What will you do to us? Electro shock us?” Stiles asked on his veiled voice tone, not letting go of Liam’s hand for a single second as they were sitting in the two separate chairs. 

“No, your condition is the same, so there’s no reason for that. Like I’m old fashioned in recording our sessions onto tape, I’m old fashioned in punishments as well.” Dr. Thredson adjusted his glasses before he undid his black belt pulling it out with a firm move. “Lie your heads on my table.” Stiles quickly held onto Liam’s body as the boy was about to attack on their psychiatrist and gently stroked his arm. 

“Let’s just do what he says.” It was hard for Liam to not jump on that smirking bastard, who was just about to hit them, probably till they would beg for him to stop. He’d love to choke him with his black tie, and punch him till he wouldn’t move, but as he felt Stiles stroking his hand he walked over to the table and leaned his head down, resting their chests on the surface of the table. They looked into each other’s eyes, the brunette boy heard how Liam whispered he’s sorry, but he just shook his head slightly with a bittersweet smile. “We’re still here for each other.” Stiles held his eyes on Liam when he felt the nurse dress being pushed up above his waist, and his underwear dropped down till his ankles. Stiles gripped tight onto Liam’s hand when Thredson hit him for the first time with the belt, he didn’t want to give the pleasure to the doctor to cry up or groan out of pain. The further harsh smacks on their bare bums were getting more painful, the two boys’ cheeks were covered with salty tears but they didn’t make a single sound, just held their eyes on each other. They didn’t count the hits, nor the time, but they were sure the doctor was hitting them for at least half hour if no more, they felt how blood was running down along their thighs from the dozens of open wounds on their bums. 

“I’ll take you back to your rooms now. Do not mention anyone about what happened here tonight.” Stiles nodded once he slowly managed to stand up straight, sucking on his lower lip from the deepest pain he ever had. Suddenly he felt sick how he saw the visible big bulge Dr. Thredson had in his pants, but quickly looked away, hoping nothing worse would happen to them. “Take off that outfit, I give you a hospital gown.” Stiles was unable to crouch down to pull his underwear up so eventually he obeyed, unzipping the nurse dress’ side before he took it off and placed it on the table. He closed his eyes tightly, he could feel Dr. Thredson’s eyes on his crotch.

“I’ll help him with the dressing.” He breathed up when he saw Liam front of him who helped him into the horrible night gown, which exposed so much of them, with only a thin tying around its neck but their back, arse and thighs could be seen by anyone. Liam gritted his teeth as he leaned down but eventually pulled up Stiles’ and his underwear not wanting to let the doctor to touch them. He saw their psychiatrist’s bulge as well, no matter how brave and fierce Liam could become, right then he was scared because he knew the male was able to do anything with them, whatever he’d love to do. But for some reason nothing happened, and Dr. Thredson indeed just escorted them back to their room as he said earlier on. After a few minutes Liam scooted farther on the bed as he sensed Stiles crawling onto his bed and the two of them lay on their chest. 

“Do you think he really never existed, but only in my head?” Stiles tried his best to whisper as quiet as it was possible so no trespassing nurses or doctors would hear them. “But what if he comes back then?”

“I know if it only existed in your head he won’t be back then, you’re not evil, or mean, this part of you broke free to revenge what happened to you in the past.”

“And if he’s real? If the Nogitsune truly exists?”

“Well in that case I hope he’d help us escape.” 

“Maybe he wouldn't be able to use his powers inside Eichen House, just like you.”

“I don’t know Stiles, but I know that you’re not insane.” Liam scooted a little closer, he was right there only inches away from the brunette boy, he could have tell him how he loved Stiles, or give him a kiss but he didn’t do any of that just held his eyes on him. He had a crush on the older boy from the very beginning since the first day they’ve met, still he never found any situation right to confess his true feelings. 

“What it’ll be like once we’d be let outside? I have nowhere to go.”

“You could move in to our home and…” They stopped talking as oncoming footsteps could be heard on the corridor, the two of them thought it’s for the best if they’d try to sleep.  
Early in the morning Liam shook Stiles away to go back to his own bed, he just didn’t want further scolding or punishments, from the deep wounds on their bum and upper thighs it was impossible or awfully painful to sit down. The two boys were leaning against the wall in the common hall tiredly almost the whole day, Stiles was close to collapse from the lot of standing, but the blonde boy beside him gave him strength, the way he did his best to calm him down. He always liked Liam but would it be alright to feel more than that? On their way to Dr. Thredson’s office he was thinking about how it’d be like to date with Liam, outside these walls, hold his hands, hang out with him, make out with him? 

“Good afternoon boys.” Liam and Stiles squeezed each other’s hands tighter when the doctor locked the door with a key, they held their eyes on him with real fear. If Eichen House wouldn’t have made it impossible for Liam to turn into his werewolf form, he knew within seconds the doctor’s corpse would be covered in blood as Liam would tear him apart. “Did you learn your lesson?" Stiles felt disgusted when he saw the older man tucking on his pants, didn’t even want to imagine what kind of sick thoughts that man had in mind. Instead of answering they simply nodded and watched how the well combed black haired man sat down beside his table, the both of them heard how he unzipped his pants. “Take off your clothes.” The goosebumps ran along their skin from the low voice of the other, they weren’t sure about the existence of the evil, but if such truly existed, then Dr. Thredson was the devil himself. Stiles stared back with teary eyes at the older man, while Liam was thinking about what to do, but they couldn’t, with protesting or any attempt to attack the other would bring more punishments. The doctor was patient enough with them and just held his brown eyes on the two young boys, a sick smirk being on his face all along as he saw the two’s struggle. 

“I won’t let him hurt you.” Liam whispered into Stiles’ ear, he hated himself for lying but he had to tell something, he had to comfort Stiles somehow. 

“It’s alright.” It was like Stiles knew exactly that the blonde boy couldn’t help them so he just took his hospital gown off slowly, then pushed his underwear down letting it drop down, then he stepped out of it and looked straight in the eyes of Dr. Thredson. Stiles felt sick how he saw the other moving his hand under the table up and down, clearly touching himself. Liam stripped down as well, not daring to look at Stiles’ nude body, he just thought it would be wrong, moreover in a horrible situation like theirs it was even worse to think about such. They took a step back when the doctor got up from behind his table, and walked up to them, leaving his underwear behind, Stiles panted when he felt the other’s big palm on his shoulder, then closed his eyes down tight when he felt the other’s lips on his, feeling sick how the other’s erection poked against his thigh. Dr. Thredson snickered when he was pushed away by Liam.

“Little jealous, aren’t we?” 

“Don’t touch him….how can you…you’re a fucking doctor. Didn’t he suffer enough by what his father has done to him?!” 

“If you say one more word, you two will be in separate rooms, and I’ll take care of you never getting out of this institution.” They went silent for that, and kept holding tight onto each other’s hands. Liam was close to gagging when the doctor began to kiss him, he couldn’t help but began to cry, he felt so pathetic and embarrassed right then, once the other pulled away from his lips and continued to kiss his neck, he cast his blue watery eyes at Stiles, it wasn’t necessary to use words, his look told it, that he wished he would have gotten his first kiss from Stiles. He hated and blamed himself for never having the guts to make the first step. Liam sniffled then looked back up at the older male who undid the buttons of his white shirt, he held tighter onto Stiles’ hand as they backed off, looking with sheer fear at the hairy older man. “We’re going to continue our therapy now, boys.” They were the patients but the teenage boys felt like the mentally ill in this room was their psychiatrist. They obeyed to lie down onto the big table beside each other. More tears left Stiles’ eyes when he felt the wet tip of the doctor’s cock against his hole, he held his eyes closed but once he felt Liam’s soft hand on his cheek, he opened them and looked into those blue eyes, hissing when the thick cock was halfway pressed inside him, the whole situation was horrible of course, but as he held his eyes on the pretty blonde boy he imagined as if it’d be their first time together, trying his best to ignore Dr. Thredson’s panting and moaning from the joy, from the way he was fucking him harshly. It was painful as one part of his arse was rubbed against the table and the other brushed against Dr. Thredson’s lap with every single thrust. He felt guilty but after a few thrusts he glanced down at Liam’s body, holding his eyes on the other’s muscular upper body, flat stomach, then onto his soft cock, soon Liam was doing the same, loving the beautiful view of Stiles’ gorgeous slim body, his skin covered with pretty moles, he found his dark pubic hair and half hardness so hot. They knew they shouldn’t get an erection, but they couldn’t help it, they felt so attracted towards each other. As their psychiatrist was too busy with his own low groaning and pleasures, Liam and Stiles could look at each other the whole time, shyly fondling each other’s arms. The brunette boy felt how he was getting closer to his orgasm, he knew if it’d have been only him and the doctor in the room he’d not even become stiff, but as Liam was touching him and they held that intense eye contact Stiles muffled his moan as his cock twitched and came all over his own belly and chest, when Dr. Thredson came inside him he imagined it was Liam’s come inside him, that was the only thing to help him not to lose his mind for good. It wasn’t as painful as he suspected it would be, but it just made him to remember that he wasn’t a virgin, he tried to lock out those bad memories including his father, but now it was just impossible, the only thing which made them to disappear for a while was when he looked into those beautiful blue eyes. He felt like his heart was breaking when just after a few seconds Dr. Thredson finished inside him he continued with Liam, it was painful to watch him suffer, he reached over and soothingly began to fondle the boy’s cheek, wiping his tears away.

On that night they were snuggled up in their bed, Liam was sobbing quietly while Stiles kept pressing gentle kisses onto his temple and cheek. “I wish….ahh…God…I wish I would have told you…I…oh Stiles..” The brunette boy was crying as well but he tried to shush Liam, he didn’t want to drag any nurses' attention to their room. He watched how the shorter boy rolled onto his other side slowly so now their foreheads rested against each other’s. “If I would have told you on the very first day...I could have gotten my first kiss from you….I love you so much Stiles..I wish I would have kissed you before…” He closed his eyes down and felt like they weren’t in that horrible place anymore when those sweet lips met his, they kissed tenderly for a while then Stiles tightly hugged Liam to himself. 

“I love you too…even if we’ll rot in this godforsaken place, they can’t take this away from us.” Stiles leaned in and as gentle as it was possible he pressed kisses onto Liam’s dry lips. “I promise I will never leave you.” They cuddled up tight, crying themselves to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was still hard to accept, that the boy he’s knew from nursery school killed his own father, and it was even more difficult to believe that sheriff, who Scott believed to be the best father, the one he always wished to have, abused Stiles when he was little. Scott was sitting on Stiles’ bed looking around, sorrow flowing along his body. He knew he shouldn’t be lying on the boy’s bed but instead be at Eichen House and talk to him, discuss everything. He closed his eyes down as he was on the bed, the only thing he heard was the way he breathed, inhaling in his best friend’s scent. The dark haired boy however sat up immediately when in that relaxed state he recognized another scent as well, he grabbed onto Stiles’ pillow to inhale deeply. He was just about to leave in a rush when his way was blocked and soon felt the cold grip around his own neck.

“You’re quite dumb for an alpha.” The Nogitsune smirked and deepened his nails into Scott’s neck. “I dipped them into wolfsbane, just in case…Oh Scotty, poor Stiles and Liam, they’ve been rotting in that mental house, because it took you more than a week to finally figure out I’m not part of Stiles’ imagination.” He pinned Scott harshly against the wall, looking into his eyes without showing any emotion. 

“Why…? Why Stiles? Why…” Scott asked not even considering to turn into his werewolf form because he didn’t want a fight but wanted answers. 

“You could have saved him from all this at that night in the pub, if you’d not have paid attention on my drunkenness, you could have easily sensed that I’m not Stiles.” The Nogitsune eventually let go off Scott as he saw he wouldn’t attack him nor run off, at least not yet. “I could have chosen Allison too, but it had to be someone who’s vulnerable, who’s dealing with everyday anxiety, depression, who can easily be misled. Possessing Stiles was enjoyable, I couldn’t have found a better host even if I’d have been looking for one throughout the whole word.” He sat down on the edge of the boy’s bed then ran his eyes back onto Scott. “I wasn’t only in his body, I crept into his mind, it was so easy to control him.” He leaned down onto his back watching the ceiling, not caring about how Scott shouted at him, to tell him what happened, he wanted answers for everything but the Nogitsune enjoyed how desperate and worried he was, so didn’t rush anything too much. I first made him to kill Jackson and his friends in the forest, he tried to fight against it, but I’m stronger than him.” He chuckled when Scott jumped onto him but he easily pushed the other off him then used handcuffs on him to tie him out before he sat down onto his lap. “Stiles believed I left his body then, but I only made him to believe that, I wasn’t strong enough yet, I needed something which would had more effect on him, not some meaningless teenager who he wasn’t even fond of, but someone who was so close to him that his loss would cause Stiles to almost die into his pain. You see that’s what I needed.” The Nogitsune ignored Scott’s wiggling under him and the way he roared at him. “All I had to do to mix his memories with my filthy fantasy, that his father abused him.” The Nogitsune smirked when Scott became even wilder from that. “So he believed me, believed it, I did the same with his father, I do this the best, I easily get inside their minds….Stiles was awake when I killed his father, he saw it all but couldn’t do anything against it. That was when I was born finally, leaving his body behind, I fed from his sorrow and pain, it gave me so much power not even a pack of alphas could defeat me.” He grinned before he pulled out a dagger from his belt, running it on Scott’s t-shirt, cutting it all the way up. “Oh the Japanese books, just to make sure the police and doctors will be sure Stiles made all this up, and I do not exist.”

“You killed Stiles’ father, an innocent man! I won’t let you get away with this!”

“You won’t? Hmmm well I’ll cut your heart out shortly, do you think after that you can still do anything?” He snickered as he ran the sharp dagger along the boy’s skin leaving slight scratches behind. “Stiles and Liam will die in that place, but now it’s your turn.”

Scott gasped when he heard the first shot, seeing Chris with one of his semi-automatic pistol shooting the Nogitsune who looked exactly like Stiles. But clearly wasn’t him as the bullets had no effect on him really, but it gave the chance for Scott to finally break free. 

 

The two boys were making their way slowly towards the front door of Eichen House, with entwined fingers, they felt their psychiatrist’s stare on them, not daring to look back as if with one look they’d find themselves locked back in their room, tied out to their beds. They weren’t themselves, not the two lively teenage boys they used to be. Stiles ignored to look at Scott when he noticed him in the big hall making his way towards the door to finally leave this horrible place behind. Both Liam and him avoided to look or talk to Scott, not caring what he said as they stepped out not minding the pouring rain outside. Scott gulped as he watched them walking past him as if he’d have been some stranger to them, he wasn’t even able to breathe for a few seconds as he was standing frozen down there. Liam’s stepfather was waiting for the two boys behind the main gate to take them home, however when Stiles was just about to push the metal gate, his body twitched as he felt Scott’s palm on his shoulder, immediately shaking it off. 

“Do not dare to touch me ever again.” Stiles mumbled as he was sucking on his lower lip trying to hold back the gathering tears. 

“I did my best Stiles, we…we’re working on a solution with Deaton and Chris. Till then everyone will believe the Nogitsune did it. We made them believe he’s your twin, this way they won’t suspect there’s anything supernatural behind it and…”

“Oh save your constant heroism Scott! I remember well that last time you’ve visited us, what you said! How you didn’t believe me! How you looked into my eyes and said that maybe I really lost my mind because of my mother’s and father’s death. You did your best when we were locked up here with Liam? Huh? YOU DID YOUR BEST WHEN A PERVERT DOCTOR RAPED US DAILY?! You never trusted me Scott, right?! You thought of me as an unreliable boy, full of anxiety and repressed anger, right? Well I don’t need your smart and heroic explanation of what you did or what you didn’t.” Stiles let go off Liam’s hand before he harshly grabbed onto Scott’s shirt. “I don’t want to see you ever again. If you ever come near me or Liam I swear I will kill you McCall.” Stiles eventually pushed Scott off, wiping the raindrops and tears off from his own cheek before he wrapped an arm around Liam, the two of them getting inside the parking car outside. Liam held his eyes on the monumental dark building knowing they had to come back for further therapies but both of them knew they won’t. The blonde boy snuggled tight to Stiles resting his head on the boy’s thin shoulder. Before they’d have drove to Liam’s house they parked down at the nearby cemetery, not caring about the heavy raining Stiles made his way to the familiar grave, he planned what he would say but when he saw his father’s name craved into the same gravestone like his mother’s he broke out into tears and collapsed on the grave. Liam gently wrapped his arms around him. 

“I failed…I believed all the lies, I’m more of a monster than the Nogitsune because I was able to accept such horrible memories and facts about my own father just because the Nogitsune planted them in mind..” Stiles’ body was shaking in the younger boy’s grip, panting for air while he was sobbing with painful moans. After cupping his cheek, Liam kissed the other as gentle as it was possible , stroking his temple on both sides hoping it’d help if only just a little bit but would make Stiles to feel better.

“None of it was your fault…it’s not as if he’d just said it, but he was literally inside your mind, it’s not you Stiles. It could have been anyone else, Scott, me or anyone and we’d have believed every single word the Nogitsune said as well, trust me.” Liam rocked Stiles in his lap not caring they were soaking under the open sky, he knew very well this was the only place what felt like home for the brunette boy by his parents’ gravestone. 

“My dad…he was my everything, Liam…” Stiles whispered on his thin voice while his fingers rested on the grave. “I want him back.” He broke out into loud crying again, Liam was holding him tight pressing kisses onto his forehead and cheek, the situation’s sadness bringing tears to his own eyes as well. 

The afternoons were the worst from four pm till five pm, as their sessions were held at Liam’s home, they needed help, but seeing Dr. Thredson in the living room made their days horrible, even if another doctor accompanied him all the time, and he didn’t dare to touch them like he used to at Eichen House, but it was still like a nightmare. Stiles’ big eyes were held on Liam as he was peeking from behind the doorframe not being able to concentrate on what he or the psychiatrist were saying, just held his eyes on him before he walked back to the bathroom, slipping his palms onto the shiny white sink’s surface. The razor blade he picked up easily cut along his wrist, causing a deep wound on his delicate skin. He lost his long lasting motivation to keep going on and stay positive, as the sharp blade made more and more cuts along his skin, the young boy eventually slipped onto his bum watching quietly how a puddle of blood was forming around his palm. He didn’t tell Liam how he really felt, what he was planning to do for days now because he knew the sweet, blonde boy would have started to reason with him, that they could start a new life, that Scott and Deaton will find a way to destroy the Nogitsune, but he didn’t care about any of it. As he closed his eyes some round teardrops ran down on his pale cheek. “I’m so sorry I’m not strong like you dad.” 

Liam sighed tiredly once the session was over and finally it was only him and Stiles at home. “Hey, they’re gone.” He smiled slightly looking for his boyfriend as he was walking towards the bathroom where the door was left open. “We could watch a film together….Stiles!” Liam stormed up to the pale boy lying moveless on the cold floor. “No…no…no…no! Stiles! Oh God!” Liam immediately grabbed for a towel wrapping it as tight as possible around Stiles’ wrist while he pulled him into his lap. “Please open your eyes.” He couldn’t feel the boy’s pulse but he held the towel tight around his arm while with his free hand he dialed up Scott immediately, not caring about the worsened relationship with the alpha. “Scott…you need to come to our house, right now! Please…oh…God…hurry!!” The phone dropped out of Liam’s hand as he hugged Stiles back to himself. Within less than few minutes Scott ran inside the bathroom, the view shocking him, not waiting for any explanation nor that Liam would have said anything as he crouched down pulling the soaked bloody towel off. Scott looked up for a second at Liam with his red eyes before he deepened his fangs inside Stiles’ flesh. 

|| 1 year later ||

Scott straightened up once he placed the white lilies onto the grave, glancing aside at Liam who held his eyes closed down. They remained in silence, only hearing the blowing wind, and the nearby parking car’s engine. 

“We need to go now.” Scott said on a soft voice as he placed his palm onto the crouching brunette boy’s shoulder, who took one more look at the gravestone before he nodded and stood up, hugging Scott tightly. 

“It’s just hard to move on.” Stiles whispered into his best friend’s ear.

“We’re all here for you, Stiles.” Scott slowly stepped back, squeezing the brunette boy’s shoulder before he began to walk up towards the jeep. 

“Your father would have wanted this too.” Liam entwined his fingers with the taller boy’s kissing him deeply for long minutes. “We should really go now.” Liam smiled slightly as they were about to go to the Open Day of the local Law Enforcement Academy. 

“I’ll try to be a great deputy, so that my dad can be proud of me.”

“He’d be, already.” Liam fondled Stiles’ cheek, feeling glad to see the healthy look of the other boy unlike to his pale and skinny look when they left the mental hospital a year ago. 

“Would he be proud of this too?” Stiles closed his eyes down for a few seconds before he opened his glowing blue eyes, his cheek being cupped by his boyfriend. 

“He would.” Liam leaned up to his tip toes as he was being pulled tight to Stiles making out tenderly with him. 

“Still, I’ll try not to cheat with my powers once I’ll be a deputy.” A long time ago craved warmness filled Liam’s heart as he saw that sweet smile on Stiles’ cheek, the slight cheekiness in his eyes. He knew Stiles won’t ever be the same, like he used to be, but he was certainly improving.


End file.
